You raise me up
by KathlessBlack
Summary: "You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas I am strong, when I am on your shoulders You raise me up to more than I can be."


_" I am strong, when I am on your shoulders..."_

Kłamanie bolało przez pierwszy miesiąc. Potem przestało, a ona się wyrobiła. Po 2 miesiącach przychodziło jej to tak naturalnie, jak oddychanie, a oni dalej się nie domyślali. Była na 7 roku w Hogwarcie, a cała ta szopka zaczęła się już we wrześniu, podczas jednego z patroli...

_"Szli ramię w ramię, korytarzami na najwyższym piętrze, a cisza dźwięczała im w uszach. Nie rozmawiali, bo nawet nie mięli o czym. On ją uważał za kujonicę Granger, a ona go za tępą fretkę. Nagle usłyszeli trzask jakichś drzwi, więc błyskawicznie wyjęli różdżki i pobiegli z kierunku, z którego dobiegł dźwięk. Weszli do przestronnego, zakurzonego pomieszczenia, a wejście zamknęło się z głuchym stuknięciem. Byli uwięzieni w 7 metrach kwadratowych, z różdżkami i bojowym nastawieniem. To nie mogło się skończyć dobrze. Chwilę później poleciały wyzwiska, a wraz z nimi klątwy. Kolorowe promienie rozświetlały mroczne pomieszczenie, a jeden z nich strącił materiał okrywający tajemniczy jak na komendę odwrócili się w stronę... lustra. Malfoy stał z głupią miną i patrzył jak Hermiona podchodzi do tafli i czyta na głos napis._

_'Odbijam nie twą twarz ale twego serca pragnienia.'_

_- Malfoy, to Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp! - zawołała dziewczyna, a Smok spojrzał na nia jak na kretynkę._

_- I co z tego Granger? Nic mi to nie mówi. - warknął zirytowany, że ona wie coś, o czym on nie ma pojęcia._

_- W tym lustrze zobaczysz swoje największe pragnienia, ukryte marzenia, które starasz się wypchnąć ze swojego serca. - wyszeptała melancholijnie._

_Chłopak podszedł z obawą do lustra, stanął obok Gryfonki i popatrzył w jej brązowe oczy._

_- Spojrzymy na nie razem? - spytał niepewnie, obawiając się jej reakcji._

_Hermiona, choć zszokowana skinęła głową i oboje zapatrzyli się w taflę, a chwilę później nie mogli uwierzyć w to co widzą. Draco w lustrze przytulał do siebie brązowowłosą Gryfonką, która patrzyła na niego z miłością, a dziewczyna widziała siebie obejmowaną od tyłu przez blondwłosego Ślizgona i uśmiechającą się szczęśliwie. Żadne z nich nie mogło uwierzyć w odbicie więc błyskawicznie rozeszli się w przeciwne strony, a Malfoy różdżką zakrył Zwierciadło. W ciszy przetrawiali ostatnie minuty, ale ich wrodzona ciekawość zwyciężyła i postanowili użyć Legilimencji i po chwili stali przed sobą jeszcze bardziej zszokowani._

_- Ty...Ty...Niemożliwe! - wykrztusił z siebie chłopak patrząc na nią pięknymi, srebrnymi oczami._

_- Niemożliwe nie istnieje... Draco. - wyszeptała niepewnie, patrząc mu w oczy._

_- Hermiono... - powiedział cicho, zbliżył się do niej subtelnie i ostrożnie przytknął usta do jej warg._

_Dziewczyna poczuła się jakby wybuchł w niej wulkan ciepła, które spłynęło na całe jej ciało, gdy przylgnęła do niego mocno. Obejmowali się co raz mocniej, a delikatny pocałunek przerodził sie w coś ognistego i namiętnego. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, kilka sekund, minut, godzina? Wiedział tylko, że coś zaczyna się w nim łamać, i że wcale nie ma zamiaru tego przerywać. Oparł swoje czoło o jej i spojrzał z niewielkiej odległości w jej brązowe oczy skrzące się złotymi drobinkami._

_- Chyba mamy problem. - powiedział ochrypłym głosem, wywołując u niej dreszcze._

_- Chyba tak... - przytaknęła mu nieuważnie, wciąż wpatrzona w jego srebrne oczy. " _

Od tamtej pory spotykali się systematycznie, poznając się bliżej i odkryli, że mają te same zainteresowania, a ich rozmowy nigdy nie były nudne. Cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem, przed przyjaciółmi grając wielką nienawiść, wiedząc jaka będzie ich reakcja na prawdę. Był prawie grudzień, a oni spotkali się przypadkowo na korytarzu, niestety z przyjaciółmi.

- Jak leziesz tępa fretko? - warknęła obolała Hermiona, zbierając się z ziemi. 'Przedstawienie czas zacząć.' - pomyślała rozbawiona.

- Naucz się szacunku do prawdziwych czarodziei kujonico. - Draco nie pozostał jej dłużny, lecz zauważyła delikatny uśmiech posłany w jej kierunku.

- Chodź Miona, nie warto. - wtrącił się Harry chwytając ją za rękę i mordując blondyna wzrokiem.

Oddalili się od grupy Ślizgonów na jakieś 10 metrów, a Ron od razu wyskoczył do niej z pretensjami.

- On się do ciebie uśmiechnął! - wrzasnął na cały korytarz, a Miona w duchu przeklęła. - Ty się z nim umawiasz! - oskarżył ją, zupełnie słusznie.

- O czym ty mówisz Ron? Ja i ta fretka? Nienawidzę go i nic tego nie zmieni więc przestań mnie oskarżać! - warknęła rozpoczynając swoje kłamstwa. - Mam dość idę do biblioteki. - dodała i zniknęła w korytarzu, a chwilę później pojawił się tam Draco.

Od razu przytulił ją do siebie i zaczął dusić się ze śmiechu. Hermiona pokręciła głową, objęła go w pasie i pozwoliła sobie na chwilę odprężenia.

- To jest pokręcone. - powiedziała w jego bark. - Zaczynają coś podejrzewać, ja gubię się w tych historyjkach i mam ochotę po prostu im wszystko powiedzieć.

- Jeśli chcesz to proszę bardzo, tylko wiesz, że zabronią ci się ze mną spotykać? - spytał smutny chłopak.

Granger tylko pokiwała głową i znów westchnęła.

- Ja lecę Smoczusiu, do zobaczenia później. - powiedziała, szybko go pocałowała i już jej nie było.

- Mam patrol, muszę lecieć Ginny! - kolejne kłamstwo i już jej nie ma, a w Pokoju Życzeń już czeka na nią jej książę.

- Co tym razem wymyślamy? - krótkie pytanie i długie spekulacje

- Idę do Łazienki Prefektów, muszę się odprężyć. - tym razem prawda, z zatajonym gościem.

Szum nalewanej wody, śmiech chłopaka i głośny krzyk wrzuconej do wody dziewczyny.

- Chyba zaczynam się w tobie zakochiwać Granger... - cichy szept przerywający chwilową ciszę.

Mecze Gryffindor - Slytherin, głośne krzyki z trybun, czerwone policzki Ginny i zielony szalik, pod peleryną, na szyi Hermiony.

- Powodzenia. - wypowiedziane niewyraźnie, między kolejnymi pocałunkami w szatni.

Krzyk oznajmiający zwycięstwo Domu Węża, pozorny smutek brązowookiej i długi wieczór w Pokoju Życzeń, z Ognistą i słodyczami.

- Chyba zaczynam się w tobie zakochiwać Malfoy... - cichy szept przerywający pełną napięcia ciszę, po kolejnym pocałunku.

Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, który miał odbyć się w tym roku miał być wyjątkowy. Dyrektor postanowił, że tym razem zaprosi rodziców uczniów 7 roku lub ich opiekunów. Draco po raz kolejny przeklinał głupi pomysł starca, stojąc na błoniach i czekając na swoich rodziców. A chciał ten czas spędzić z Hermioną... Chwilę później usłyszał trzask i poczuł rzucającą się na niego mamę, która wyjątkowo rozpuściła swoje długie, jasne włosy. Za nią stał jego ojciec z delikatnym uśmiechem i patrzył na to zadowolony.

- Witaj Draco, jak mija rok? - zapytał podchodząc do syna.

- Cześć tato... Rok jest raczej nudny... Nic ciekawego się nie działo. - skłamał pośpiesznie przypatrując się jego twarzy.

Na jego szczęście mężczyzna chyba nic nie zauważył i skierował się do zamku, wspominając dawne czasy. Matka ruszyła za nim ale on obejrzał się jeszcze na Hermionę witającą się z Patricem Silverpar'em, który po tym jak jej rodzice o niej zapomnieli, został jej opiekunem. Na jego nieszczęście, w Hogwarcie Lucjusz zauważył starego przyjaciela i szybko do niego podszedł.

- Witaj Patric, jak tam życie staruszku? - spytał z uśmiechem Malfoy witając się z mężczyzną.

- Witaj Luc, życie kolorowe, a to wszystko dzięki jednej, zmiennej kobiecie... - westchnął czarnowłosy, udając zrezygnowanie.

- Masz kobietę?! - prawie wrzasnął wstrząśnięty jasnowłosy.

- No co ty! Mówię o Hermionie. Jestem jej opiekunem. - wyjaśnił mu odsłaniając, chowającą się za jego plecami Gryfonkę.

Zdumiony Lucjusz obrzucił ją spojrzeniem i krótko skinął jej głową, na co odpowiedziała mu tym samym. Chwilę później, tknięty przeczuciem skierował wzrok na Dracona, który wpatrywał się z dziewczynę z czułością w oczach. 'Draco się zakochał?' - przeszło mu przez myśl i z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na szatynkę. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do jego syna delikatnie i skinęła mu 3 razy głową, a młody Malfoy uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. 'Chyba czas na męską rozmowę...' - westchnął w duchu Lucjusz.

- No nic Ric, musimy już iść ale na pewno jeszcze porozmawiamy. - obiecał przyjacielowi i chwytając Draco za ramię skierował się ku lochom.

Srebrooki, zaniepokojony prawie biegł za swoim ojcem, który zatrzymał się dopiero pod wejściem do Pokoju Wspólnego.

- Jakie jest hasło synu? - spytał niecierpliwie.

- Tato, ja mieszkam w dormitorium Prefektów Naczelnych... - powiedział niepewnie.

Mężczyzna zaklął i kazał się tam zaprowadzić, a po chwili stali już w dużym, szaro - kremowym pokoju.

- No Draco, opowiadaj. - rozkazał Lucjusz, rozsiadając się w fotelu.

- Ale o czym tato...? - zapytał pełen najgorszych myśli.

- O twoim związku z panną Granger oczywiście. - wyjaśnił mu prosto, a chłopaka zatkało.

- A-ale jak...? - zająknął się.

Mężczyzna westchnął zrezygnowany i spojrzał na niego ponuro.

- Jestem raczej dobrym obserwatorem chłopcze i potrafię rozpoznać wzrok zakochanej osoby. Szczególnie mojego, jedynego syna. - powiedział dobitnie, na co Ślizgon się zaczerwienił.

- No dobra... Zakochałem się w niej, zadowolony? - zapytał ironicznie, wiedząc co teraz nastąpi.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. - usłyszał w odpowiedzi i prawie zakrztusił się powietrzem.

- C-co proszę...? - wyrzucił z siebie pomiędzy napadami kaszlu.

- Oh Draco, chcę twojego szczęścia. Nie byłem najlepszym ojcem ale pragnę byś był szczęśliwy, poza tym, o ile się nie mylę, po wojnie zniknął podział krwi... - powiedział Lucjusz z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Chwilę później mężczyźni siedzieli na fotelach i rozmawiali jak ojciec z synem, czego nie mięli okazji do tej pory robić. Dopiero o 20 Draco zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. ' O kurwa...' - warknął na siebie w myślach. Zerwał się z miejsca i pognał na Wieżę Astronomiczną rzucając tacie tylko imię ' Hermiona'. Wpadł zdyszany na szczyt i rozejrzał się po wieży wzrokiem szaleńca. Na parapecie siedziała samotna, skulona postać i patrzyła na niebo, zamyślona. Podszedł do niej cicho i delikatnie ją objął, kładąc głowę na jej ramieniu.

- Wybacz mi. - wyszeptał jej do ucha, przyciągając jej ciało do siebie.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko i obróciła lekko głowę by spojrzeć w, pełne skruchy, srebrne tęczówki. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i pocałowała chłopaka w usta, na znak, że jego winy zostały zapomniane.

- Rozmawiałeś z tatą, prawda? - zapytała cicho, wtulając się w niego mocniej.

- Tak. Wie o wszystkim i... Jest szczęśliwy Hermiono... - wyszeptał jej do ucha.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się krótko i skinęła lekko głową.

- Z kim idziesz na bal, Smoku? - zapytała chytrze, zmieniając temat.

Draco zamyślił się na moment, a gdy pojął o co jej chodzi wykrzywił twarz w złośliwym uśmieszku.

- Niestety Granger, jest taki zwyczaj, że Prefekci Naczelni idą razem więc jestem na ciebie skazany. - powiedział, udając niezadowolenie.

- Znam ten ból Malfoy. Ale jak mu, to mus. A tak à propos balu, jaki kolor lubisz najbardziej? - spytała melancholijnie.

- Na tobie? Wszystkie. - wymruczał jej do ucha zmysłowym tonem.

Gryfonka roześmiała się tylko i obracając do niego, wpiła się w jego usta. Chłopak objął ją mocniej i rozchylił jej wargi językiem, pogłębiając pocałunek. Z jej gardła wydobył się pomruk przyjemności, gdy poczuła jego dłonie pod koszulą więc natychmiast skierowała swoje ręce na jego plecy. Chwilę później Draco rozkoszował się uczuciem jej delikatnych dłoni na swojej skórze i smakiem jej ust na swoich. Dla takich chwil był gotów udawać cały czas. Westchnął z rozmarzeniem i oderwał się na moment od jej warg, tylko po to, by wyczarować patronusa do taty. Chwilę później srebrny sokół mknął pustymi korytarzami, aż do dormitorium Prefektów Naczelnych. Tam poinformował Lucjusza, że ma się usunąć z pomieszczenia i zniknął. Gdy dwójka przytulonych czarodziei weszła do salonu zastała tam tylko wesoło skaczący w kominku ogień i ciszę. Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho i skierowała do swojej sypialni by przygotować się do kąpieli. Po pół godzinie wyszła z łazienki w zielonych spodenkach i topie, z mokrymi włosami i uśmiechem na twarzy. Siedzący na kanapie Draco pożerał ją wzrokiem, a gdy się zbliżyła szybko wstał i przycisnął jej ciało do siebie.

- Kusisz mnie kocie. - wyszeptał do jej ucha, wywołując dreszcze ochrypłym głosem.

- Nie tym razem gadzie. - wymruczała w jego szyję i wyplątała się z jego uścisku.

Malfoy pokręcił głową i sam skierował się do łazienki, by wyjść z niej po 20 minutach w szarych dresach i koszulce. Wszedł luźnym krokiem do swojej sypialni by, w zielonej pościeli, znaleźć skuloną dziewczynę. Zgasił światło i wślizgnął się pod ciepłą kołdrę, natychmiast czując wtulające się w niego, ciepłe ciało. Objął Hermionę ramieniem i nim się obejrzał odpłynął.

Obudziła się przytulona do czegoś ciepłego i otulona znajomym zapachem. Draco. Uśmiechnęła się rozkosznie i delikatnie wyswobodziła z jego ramion. Gdy spał wyglądał uroczo... Zaśmiała się cicho i wymknęła do łazienki, zabierając po drodze ciuchy. Malfoy' a obudził szum prysznica i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Hermiony nie ma obok niego. Przeciągnął się jak dziecko i z powrotem opadł na poduszki, czekając aż dziewczyna wyjdzie z łazienki. Po kilku minutach drzwi do jego dormitorium otworzyły się i chłopak miał okazję podziwiać jej długie, lekko opalone nogi w czarnych szortach i piękną talię w kremowej koszuli.

- Wstawaj leniu, zaraz śniadanie. - zarządziła ze śmiechem, ściągając z niego kołdrę.

- Nieeee chceeeee mi sięęęęę... - zajęczał chłopak ale nie zdążył nic dodać bo wylądował na ziemi, z głuchym łoskotem

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie Lucjusz Malfoy, który dokładnie obejrzał leżącego na podłodze syna.

- Dzień dobry panno Granger, widzę, że budzi pani tego lenia. - przywitał się uprzejmie wyjmując różdżkę.

- Dzień dobry. I tak, staram się ale nic z tego nie wychodzi. - odpowiedziała ze śmiechem.

- Tutaj trzeba brutalnych środków. - powiedział poważnie celując różdżką w syna. - Aquamenti.

Draco poderwał się z głośnym krzykiem, gdy został oblany lodowatym strumieniem wody i spojrzał na ojca ponuro.

- To było wredne. - warknął kierując się do szafy.

- Gdybyś raczył podnieść tyłek wcześniej, do niczego by nie doszło. - odpowiedział nieprzejęty. - Macie zamiar iść razem na bal? - spytał zainteresowany.

- Nie mamywyjścia. - powiedziała lekko dziewczyna. - Prefekci Naczelni zawsze idą razem.

- Och, rozumiem. jak długo macie zamiar ciągnąć tą szopkę? - spytał ze współczuciem.

- Dopóki będzie trzeba. - burknął, nadal obrażony Draco.

- Dobrze, już sobie idę, bo mój syn zaraz zionie ogniem. - zarechotał wrednie Lucjusz i ulotnił się z dormitorium.

Hermiona zachichotała cicho i też zniknęła za drzwiami, zostawiając Dracona na pastwę własnej złości. Dzień minął im zaskakująco szybko, a jako, że o 18 miał rozpocząć się bal, wszystkie dziewczyny już o 15 poznikały w dormitoriach. Panna Granger, też zamknęła się w swoim pokoju i zabarykadowała łazienkę, tak, że Draco musiał iść do Blaise'a. Chciała wyglądać oszałamiająco, tak, by jej chłopakowi zabrakło słów. Włosy spięła w prostego koka, którego przystroiła liliami calla, a makijaż zrobiła bardzo subtelny. Specjalnie na tą okoliczność kupiła sukienkę, w mugolskim Paryżu i teraz z zachwytem przyglądała się delikatnym koronkom. Suknia była kremowa, bardzo prosta lecz elegancka, cała obszyta koronką, a jedynym dodatkiem był satynowy pas pod piersiami. Do tego założyła zwykłe, kremowe szpilki bez palców i skropiła się perfumami o zapachu lilii. Wyglądała oszałamiająco. Gdy weszła do salonu, zamiast Draco znalazła tylko bukiet lilii calla i krótką notatkę.

**Czekam na dole.**

**D.**

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i skierowała do Wielkiej Sali. Gdy schodziła po schodach wszystkie oczy skierowane były na nią. Na samym dole, pod drzwiami Draco zachłysnął się powietrzem. Wyglądała jak anioł, nieludzko pięknie, niewinnie i kobieco jednocześnie. Widział te wszystkie pełne zachwytu i pożądania spojrzenia, słyszał ciche gwizdy i komplementy, ale zwracał uwagę tylko na nią. Gdy w końcu stanęła obok niego, przez chwilę nie mógł zebrać słów, jego mózg się wyłączył. Wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną, a w jej brązowych oczach błyszczały wesołe iskierki.

- Wyglądasz... oszałamiająco. - wykrztusił wreszcie, podając jej ramię. - Pozwoli pani, panno Granger? - spytał z kurtuazją.

- Oczywiście panie Malfoy. - odpowiedziała szeptem zatapiając się w jego spojrzeniu.

Razem weszli do ozdobionej sali i stanęli na podwyższeniu. Wszyscy ustawili się przed nim i w skupieniu słuchali pary Prefektów

- Za nami pełna cierpienia wojna. - zaczęła Hermiona. - I mimo, że nigdy nie zniknie ona z naszej pamięci, przed nami piękna przyszłość. Każdy z was ma otwarte drzwi, może robić wszystko. Chciałabym, by ten bal bożonarodzeniowy był naszym startem, naszym nowym życiem. Tu i teraz zaczyna się nowy rozdział naszego życia, więc chcę by był to najlepszy początek jaki będziecie mięli okazję doświadczyć. Gdyby kilka lat temu, ktoś powiedziałby mi, że będę organizować z Malfoy'em bal i na dodatek to właśnie z nim na niego pójdę, wysłałabym go do Munga. Teraz jednak stoję tu, obok niego i choć nie jest to moja decyzja, jestem szczęśliwa. Oboje dużo przeszliśmy, tak jak każdy z was zresztą, ale liczy się przyszłość. Chciałabym więc na tym balu, w ten specjalny czas zacząć od nowa. Z czystym kontem, ale z doświadczeniami zacząć znajomość z Draco, tak byśmy mięli do wspominania świetne chwilę. Mam nadzieję, że wy też tak postąpicie, że dacie innym szanse, bo każdy z nas na nie zasługuje. Teraz więc, jako Prefekt Naczelna, oficjalnie otwieram Bal Bożonarodzeniowy! - zakończyła donośnie, a wszyscy radośnie jej przytaknęli.

Gdy schodzili z podwyższenia Draco objął ją delikatnie ramieniem i spojrzał na rozweselony tłum. Tym przemówieniem Hermiona przeszła samą siebie i po raz kolejny udowodniła, że jest wyjątkowa. Nagle usłyszał piękną, wolną piosenkę i spojrzał na dziewczynę z czułością.

- Zatańczysz moja piękna? - spytał szeptem, do jej ucha.

**[ proponuję włączyć : Josh Groban 'You raise me up' ]**

Gryfonka jedynie się uśmiechnęła i chwyciła go za rękę. Ustawili się na środku i zaczęli tańczyć. Każdy ich krok był idealnie zgrany, dopełniali się we wszystkim, aż w końcu inni zeszli z parkietu by podziwiać niesamowitą sztukę, rozgrywającą się przed ich oczami. Draco patrzył jej w oczy, a każdy wers piosenki czuł całym sercem. Ona właśnie taka była. Była jego siłą...

_"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be."_

Czuła jak muzyka przenika jej ciało, a ramiona chłopaka idealnie przylegają do jej talii. Byli dla siebie stworzeni... Każe słowo było jakby do niej, jakby Draco właśnie piosenką chciał jej przekazać ile dla niego znaczy. Wirowali w świetle, a złote drobinki unosiły się w powietrzy i przyczepiały do jej sukni. Wyglądali jak najgłębiej zakochani, idealnie dopasowani, jakby nic nie mogło ich rozdzielić. Jeśli wcześniej w myślach Hermiony pojawiał się Ron czy Harry, to gdy Draco ją podniósł wszystko się ulotniło. Był tylko on, jego zapach, jego oczy i melodia. Inni się rozmyli, nie widzieli uczniów, swoich niedowierzających przyjaciół, ani piękna sali. Byli tylko oni i ich równo bijące serca. Gdy melodia zaczęła cichnąć Draco okręcił ją jeszcze raz, po czym wpadła w jego ramiona. Nie chciała się powstrzymywać, on też nie. Pochylił się i zdobył jej usta w delikatnym pocałunku, a sala zamarła. Hermiona objęła go mocniej, gdy całowali się nie zważając na świat. Czas się zatrzymał, a oni bezczelnie śmiali mu się w twarz nie chcąc powrócić do rzeczywistości. W końcu, gdy zabrakło im powietrza, oderwali się od siebie i zatopili się w swoich spojrzeniach. Serca nie chciały milczeć, a słowa popłynęły same.

- Kocham cię.

_"You raise me up to more than I can be."_


End file.
